Walter Evergate
'First Name' Walter 'Last Name' Evergate 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Angel of Death or Shinigami - Given to him by Kakubo Tsukuyomi, Head of the house The Puppeteer - Given to him from his enemies that fear him The Black Coffin - Given to him by The Tsukuyomi Family 'Age 20' ( 12/18/2134 ) 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' (6'4) 'Weight' (200 pounds) 'Blood type' (O Positive) 'Behaviour/Personality' (Walter Evergates behaivor is different then the other bodyguards he takes orders to The Tsukuyomi Family but no one else. And if given an order by Head of the Tsukuyomi Family all other orders are nothing to him. But on the day of his families death he does not take orders nor cares he becomes reckless and only does what he feels he wants. Hes been known to disobey orders given to him by Kakubo Tsukuyomi. Hes been known to even force himself apon him and tell what he thinks. On that day of his birthday he is one to not be told what to do he is more of a normal person.) (Walters Evergates personality is different to other bodyguards similar in all to his behavior. Walter is a clean person. He likes to have things neat. He is a person that is also himself messy but much prefers to keep things clean. He's not perfect but he does what he can. On occasions he choose to not care and just let things become what they are. Still missing his parents he still trys to do what he can to make them proud. Walter drinks every now and again but is never drunk, either immune or he has a high tolerance. nothing else is known of him other then his looks as he keeps himself looking best.) 'Clan & Rank' (Personal bodyguard and driver to Kakubo Tsukuyomi) 'What district do you live in?' ((Lives within Districts 1 & 2 within Tsukuyomi living areas.)) 'Relationship' (Single but has eyes for someone in the Tsukuyomi Family) 'Occupation' (Elite Bodyguard to The Tsukuyomi Family and Driver to Kakubo Tsukuyomi) 'Fighting Style' (Jujitsu, Karate, Kendo, Fencing and Kickboxing) Perks Wire Proficiency - Users are able to able to demonstrate natural aptitude for the way of the wire or thread. The user is able to wield a wire or thread with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing them to perform feats such as wrapping then pulling things or bringing them closer, binding their opponents, scaring/lashing opponents, binding then snatching others weapons, swinging from high altitudes and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed. Abilites Wire Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate wires, usually pliable metallic strands or rods made in many lengths and diameters, sometimes clad and often electrically insulated, and used chiefly for structural support or to conduct electricity. Nanite Manipulation - The tiny robots that the users control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body that is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the user's bloodstream can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal Injuries could kill them. This power is able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects by the use of an a nanotechnology. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. User can shoots a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. 'Weapon of Choice' (Walter's primary weapons are a set of very long monomolecular razor wires, which he controls as if they were extensions of his own body threw glove he wears on his hands. The razor wire is strong enough to cut threw steel and concrete. Walter can also use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. With his ability of wire manipulation Walter can use his razor wire to stopping a high fall, forming mesh shields to block bullets, and binding targets and controlling them as puppets as well as cutting threw them as if they were butter. Walter also uses a wide variety of silenced to non silenced weaponry and swords.) Allies/Enemies Allies - The Tsukuyomi Family Enemy if ever saw again - La Gota (War Drop) 'Background' With a great family and decent amount of money Walter Evergate of the Evergate family which consisted of his mother Pamala Evergate, father Vincent Evergate and himself. Water had everything he could dream of. When at the age of 10, Evergates parents had Walter under go Nanite Enhancements, Rigerous Trainning, Swordsmenship and Gun Excercise. They had turned there boy into a fighter. On his nintheenth birthday of December 18, 2153 he was given a pair of gloves which carried special monomolecular wires . It was his last gift he would because on his 20th birthday everything changed for him. A local street gang known as "La Gota" (War drop). Walter was out of the house at the time before the attack. When it came down his parents were murdered and his home was burned down. When he came home to find that everything he loved was gone inside him there was a spark. Rage, Hatred and Disgust ran down his mind and fueled his body. What was unleashed was a monster and not the kid of who his parents loved and cared for all those long years. When he saw the men running from the vacinity Walter immeadiately presuded not carring for his own safty only wanting revenge for the loss of his family. When he cought up with them he used the gloves his parents gave him, slicing, dismembering, and using as puppets. With only the boss of the La Gota street gang memeber and his Lt. Walter found this a point to put fear into the boss to know never to fuck with him again. Walter used his razor wire stings and used them as puppet strings watching them enter the skin of the Lt killing him in the process but making a good host to control all the leader could see was a knife of his dead lt pressed to his neck. Walter explained he never wanted to see him again or he would become his next puppet the gang leader scared shitless understood and was never sceen again. Months later with no food and no inharatince for all the training and nanite enhancements. Walter was alone hungry and sad. He collasped infront of the Tsukuyomi gate. A car was about to hit him untill it stopped tire close to his face. A boy cute as a girl got out of the car and had his guards carried him inside. For the next few weeks Walter was aided, cared for by the Tsukuyomi family. Soon he felt as if he was part of this family. Not by blood but for the kindness they showed him. In return he made a pact to guard the head of the Tsukuyomi family until his or the heads death. He is still known to be in the home living under it. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 06:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC